Settings
' Settings' are located on the gear-shaped icon on the top right corner of HabitRPG (direct link). The tutorial below has some information about some of the settings, however the navigation instructions are no longer correct. Settings subsection The "Settings" subsection on the settings page controls some of the minor gameplay options that can be changed to suit your preferences. *'Language:' HabitRPG is set by default to English but other languages are available. Some translations might still be incomplete. If you have some language skills and want to get involved, see the Guidance for Linguists page for tips on how to get started. *'Show Header:' This check box reveals the player's avatar, party members, and health, experience, and mana bars. *'Sticky header:' Affixes the header to the top of the screen. Unchecked means that it scrolls out of view. * Open new tasks in edit mode *'Tag list in tasks starts collapsed' *'Advanced Options in tasks start collapsed' *'Show Tour:' This button restarts the in-game tutorial. *'Show Bailey:' This button summons Bailey, who appears in the toolbar next to the Subscription button. Clicking Bailey brings up the New Stuff! bulletin (pop-up window), with announcements for HabitRPG. Bailey can be hidden by clicking "Dismiss This Alert". To keep Bailey visible click the "Cool" button. *'Fix Character Values:' Manually change values like Health, Level, and Gold. This can be useful in event of an error causing these values to be affected. *'Show Classes Tour:' Replays the tour for using the class system. Custom Day Start The custom day start (see ''Cron'') is the time of day at which one day ends and the next day begins in the player's HabitRPG world; all tasks register the passage of a day. The default day start is midnight in the player's time zone, based on the time registered by the player's computer. The custom day start uses a 24 hour clock. The start of the day can be changed to suit the player's needs. To change the day start time, enter an hour from 0 to 24. It should be noted that this is a highly-experimental feature and many people experience problems with it! It might be safest to leave it set to 0 unless you really need a different time. Change Password This area lets the player change their password to one of their own choosing. Click the "Submit" button to have the changes activated. Danger Zone Approach with caution: the settings in this area have drastic and permanent effects on your HabitRPG gameplay. Reset Account: This button resets the entire account to a level 1 character with the player's name but no experience, weapons or armor. However, pets, gems, and achievements are kept. (A less dangerous alternative to this is the Orb of Rebirth.) Delete Account: This button permanently deletes the player's account. For obvious reasons, it is recommended to avoid this area unless the player wants to perform one of these actions as they cannot be undone once performed. Category:Content Category:Mechanics Category:Options Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Settings